


Fair enough little brother

by Itsomnambulist



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Bladder Control, Contests, Desperation, Desperation Play, Embarrassment, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omorashi, Sibling Rivalry, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsomnambulist/pseuds/Itsomnambulist
Summary: This time Michael and Lucifer have solved their problems, and they both lived together in the penthouse now. This is how Lucifer discovers that his brother likes Ella, but she doesn't want anything with him, because he looks a lot like his best friend, Lucifer. Anyway, Lucifer and Chloe convince Ella to agree to go out with him, just once, but as this happens, Michael discovers that like Lucifer, he is vulnerable when he is with the person he likes (Ella). And this ends with a childish sibling fight to (now that both are vulnerable and have the need) see who can last the longest without going to the bathroom. Which ends in an awkward and embarrassing situation.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Ella Lopez, Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Ella Lopez & Lucifer Morningstar, Michael & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 47





	Fair enough little brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JMoriartyFan_Death13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMoriartyFan_Death13/gifts).



> This time I had run out of ideas, but thanks to the generosity of: JMoriartyFan_Death13 in my last post, a great fic has come out, or at least I think so.

"No, sorry Chloe, I can't do it." Ella says as soon as Chloe tries to convince her.

"Oh come on, just one date, and it will be double, so if you don't like him you can go home and we'll stay with him." Chloe says persuasively.

"It's not like I don't like Michael, he's nice and funny, although not as much as Lucifer, but physically they are exactly the same, and I can't see him attractive, because Lucifer is like a brother to me." Ella says feeling sorry for the angel.

"Come on, just one date please, he's very sad now, and that's driving Lucifer crazy, it's been a week since we've been alone at his house because Michael refuses to leave his room. Do it for me." Chloe says, clasping her palms in supplication.

"He really like me that much? But how?we've only known each other for a couple of months." Ella says confused and feeling a little sorry again.

"Trust me, sometimes it doesn't take even that long." Chloe says smiling referring to her and Lucifer.

"Well... I guess a fancy dinner isn't going to kill me." Ella says smiling tenderly.

"Ella, I love you so much right now" she says hugging her tightly.

/ Meanwhile in the penthouse /

"I'm done with you brother, get out of the bloody bed!" Lucifer says pulling the arm of his brother, who had been in bed for almost a week.

"I don't want to, I have nothing to get up for." Michael says a bit depressed.

"Don't make me kick your balls back to the Silver City." Lucifer says grumpily.

"No! Not there Luci, there is nothing left for me either." Michael says jumping out of his brother's grip.

"I guess you've chosen the kick" He says throwing himself on top of his brother, ending in a pathetic sibling fight on the bed, both ending up on the floor.

"Okay! I'm gonna get dressed!" Michael says in pain. "You are bloody rude" He says pushing him and going to the shower.

Lucifer sticks his middle finger out when he turns and picks up his phone.

"Did she say yes?" Lucifer says wishing that was the answer.

"She said yes, but only so that you and I can spend a little time together, alone, only on one condition." She says, waiting afraid of his answer.

"Fine, cool, what condition?" Lucifer says without giving it much importance.

"It's a double date, and if she doesn't have a good time, she can go home." Chloe says on the other side of the phone.

"But with my stupid brother it's clear that she's not going to have a good time. You know what? It doesn't matter, that will help him leave me alone and you and I can get back to our things." He says with a suggestive smile from the other side of the phone.

Chloe laughs "well, tonight at Garden's" and hangs up.

Lucifer celebrates it to himself and knocks on the bathroom door. "Are you ready princess? I have to go to the police station, you have ten minutes if you want to come." He says pouring himself a glass of whiskey while he waits.

"I will not go anywhere." Michael says from the bathroom.

"And if I tell you that Ms. Lopez has agreed to double date with you tonight, then will you come?" Lucifer says smiling victoriously.

"How?!" Michael says leaning out of the bathroom door long enough not to show too much of his naked body. "Why did you do that?!"

"I thought that was what you wanted?" Lucifer says confused.

"And it is, but not if she is forced to, I want her to go out with me because she likes me, not out of pity." He says sadly.

"It's not out of pity, she has accepted, that's it, if she really didn't want to, she would have said no, don't you think?" Lucifer says trying to persuade his brother, a week of blue balls weren't doing his mood very well.

"I guess you're right..." Michael says not too convinced.

"Of course I do, so... are you coming?" Lucifer says anxiously.

"I'm coming" Says Michael finally.

Five minutes later Michael comes out of the shower with the towel around his waist and his hair (slightly longer than Lucifer's) tousled. He goes to get some jeans and a sweatshirt when Lucifer slows his feet. "Listen, if we're going to hang out there together, the less you can do is go a bit formal. Put on one of my suits, I've left one on the bed but if you don't like it, help yourself." He says as he returns to his glass of whiskey.

"But what's wrong with my clothes? I like jeans and sweatshirts better." Michael says a little sulky.

"Take it or leave it." Lucifer says determined.

Michael sighs and goes to put on the suit, although instead of a three-piece suit as his brother usually wears, he chooses a slightly simpler one, pants and a black jacket and a white shirt underneath.

"Look, you almost even look good." Lucifer says laughing. "Come on let's go, the Detective is waiting for me."

/ They arrive at the police station /

They both exit the elevator and Michael accidentally bumps himself on the edge of a table, wincing and sucking the blood off his finger.

Lucifer freezes.

"What was that?" He says stopping him with his arm so that he would stop walking for a moment.

"Don't worry Luci, it's just a cut, I'm not going to die." Says Michael laughing downplaying it.

"That's blood, you're bleeding, this is serious." Lucifer says super stressed.

"No it's not, why do you care so much about it? I've seen you bleed a ton of times, and all of them much more serious than a simple cut on your finger." Michael says now a bit worried.

"But that's because the Detective makes me vulnerable, only when I'm close to her, we celestial beings don't bleed, have you ever seen Amenadiel bleed?" Lucifer says altered

"Well... no, not really. But then... although actually, I don't always bleed, just sometimes, and usually here. Do you think it's because Chloe is also heavenly?" Michael says confused.

"No, that can't be possible, because Amenadiel doesn't, do you... do you like the Detective? Because if so, we're going to have a serious problem, little brother." Says the devil quite annoying right now.

"What? No! I don't like her at all, not even a bit, I swear." Michael says defensively, since it was true, the Detective didn't appeal to him in the least.

"So... wait, how much do you care about Miss Lopez?" Lucifer asks, believing he has the answer.

"Much more than I can explain in words, sometimes I wish I wasn't an angel so I could be with Ella without hiding anything from her." He says with a sad grin on his face.

"That's it! You're in love with Miss Lopez, and your subconscious makes you want to be vulnerable with her, as I was with Chloe. Wow... so you really like her, don't you?" Lucifer says realizing the seriousness of the situation.

"Yes, I've been telling you for a long time." He says smiling relieved.

"Well, I'll tell you one thing, Miss Lopez is not a girl you can risk losing, she is possibly the best girl you will ever meet, she is intelligent, funny, and with a giant heart. If this is serious, you better not hurt her, because I will personally make sure you face the consequences. She is much better than you will ever be, so don't screw her." Lucifer says like in a serious protective fatherly tone.

"I'd never do that Luci, even if she doesn't want us to be together, I'll stay away to make her happy anyway." Michael says sincerely.

"Man, I'm gonna throw up. Let's go." Lucifer says with the gesture of an arch.

"You know, though? The worst thing about all this vulnerability isn't the pain or the blood. It's actually having to go to the bathroom all the time" Michael says with a tone of reluctance in his voice.

"How? You... pee too?" He says surprised, since he believed that this was only a punishment from his father to humiliate him. Although maybe he had decided to punish Michael as well.

"Yes, sure, don't you?" Michael says surprised.

"Yes, well, although the truth is not very often, I am the devil, I can put up with it for a long time. More than you surely." Lucifer says a little cocky to annoy his brother. It was the closest to a lie he had ever been, although it is true that he had improved a bit with his bladder control.

"Well, just so you know, I don't need to go as much as you think. What's more, I don't even need to go at all some days." Which was a lie, since it wasn't afternoon yet and the need was already a bit annoying.

"Same here, I bet I can stand without peeing more than you do" Lucifer says a little annoyed, since his plans to go take a quick and necessary piss before going to his desk next to the Detective's had been seen frustrated by their stupid pride and sibling rivalry.

"I accept the bet, but you will regret it." He says chopped as they shake hands, settling the matter.

Lucifer regretted saying that, because he knew that his brother had only had one drink before coming, while Lucifer had been drinking non-stop all morning. Although luckily that morning he had gone to the bathroom at Chloe's house, and that took some of the pressure off him, but not much.

Lucifer made his way to his table next to Chloe's and distracted himself helping her with a case, while Michael had spent the morning helping Ella with the same case, but on the forensic side. Like Lucifer, Michael was very smart and knew a lot about science that was useful to Ella.

Michael had been with all this vulnerability for only two weeks, and only a month on earth since his father came back up and put his children aside again, it seems that God didn't like the idea of Michael ending up defending his brothers and turning against his father. And of course he didn't spend as much time with Ella as Lucifer did with Chloe, so the bathroom issue had only bothered him a couple of times, so his control was limited, and he was a little afraid that it would get out of his hands in front of his dear lady.

"If you don't want us to go to dinner, you can skip it." Michael says quietly as he analyzes a blood sample.

"Sorry, you said something?" Ella says coming out of her concentration.

"That if you don't want to show up for the date it's fine, I know it was my brother and his girlfriend's thing and I don't want you to feel pressured by any means." He says a little nervous.

"Are you crazy? Of course I want to do it Michael, we are friends, and the fact that it's been recently doesn't make it less important. We'll have a good time, I'm sure of that." Ella says smiling in invite very cute way to make the angel feel better.

The "friends" thing had hurt a bit, but it was a better response than he expected. "Yes, for sure we will have a great time." Michael says smiling happily.

Three-quarters of an hour later, Lucifer's bladder was slightly heavier than normal. Now it was the time when he would normally go to empty his bladder at the police station bathroom, just a couple of feet from his desk. But he had made up his mind not to go to the bathroom before his idiot brother did, and he was planning to win this stupid bet at all costs. He had been vulnerable longer than him, he had to.

Michael had somewhat forgotten about the gambling nonsense with his brother while exchanging a pleasant conversation with the forensic, so inadvertently he was at the vending machine ordering an orange soda and returning to Ella.

Lucifer saw how he did it and thought it was to make fun of him, so he drank what was left in his flask of whiskey without thinking twice, he could play that game too.

Half an hour later Lucifer could not concentrate on the files that he and the detective were organizing, he moved his leg a little up and down and Chloe had noticed it, but she had not given it importance, she attributed it to the boredom that the mornings of paperwork usually generated, so she decided she could give him the afternoon off. Lucifer accepted without hesitation.

Michael had now begun to feel the pressure and was heading to the door of the men's room, but before opening the door handle he remembered the bet with his brother. He wanted to enter there and cheat, but he knew that would be a very low drop, since the need was minimal, so he went to say goodbye to Ella and decided to take the afternoon off as well.

Once in the penthouse Lucifer intends to have a drink, but just thinking about all that liquid inside his body made him lose the desire. So he decided that it was better to distract himself in another way, and although this was not normally in his plans, he took the controller of the console that he had bought when he wanted to break up with Eve, and began to play video games while waiting for his brother to arrive. 

Being alone at home gave Lucifer the peace of being able to grab his penis from time to time, to cross his legs and settle on the couch whenever necessary, which made him forget a little about the growing need in his abdomen.

At that moment he remembered that yesterday the urinal he ordered for his personal bathroom had arrived, for better hygiene and because peeing standing there was more fun than doing it trying to aim. That thought and the desire to release it made a chill run down his spine and a cold sweat seized him. He could get up, go pee, and come back quickly and Michael would never know, but he had too much pride to show himself that he could beat his brother without cheating, so he ignored it and focused on video games. Although he had unbuttoned his suit pants button for convenience, more than anything. Now he definitely needed a pee, but on a scale of 1 to 10, it was still 4/5, he could handle it.

Michael arrived a little later and on the way from the elevator to the penthouse he took the opportunity to grab his penis a couple of times, he still didn't feel like it, but no one saw him there and he could afford it. What he didn't knew is that it would make his twin brother laugh his ass off when he checked the security cameras the next day.

"I'm home!" Michael says out loud when he sees that his brother was wearing headphones.

He goes over to the couch and sits next to him for a while watching him play. "What is that? It looks like a video game about your life." He says confused when seeing the GTA V on screen.

Lucifer takes off his headphones when he notices his brother by his side while he stops the game, which by his gesture, did not seem to be winning. "You've said something?"

"No, it doesn't matter, how are you doing?" Michael says with a mischievous smile.

"Doing what? Be more handsome, smarter and more sexually promiscuous than you? Pretty good really." Lucifer says laughing to annoy his brother.

Michael bites his tongue to avoid sending his brother to hell for that comment. (Because that was actually his brother's job) "you don't really feel like peeing?"

"No, I already told you that I could take much longer than you, come on, I'm the bloody devil." Lucifer says arrogantly despite not being very sure of that statement.

"Sure, then why are your pants unbuttoned, huh?" Michael said smiling again knowing that his brother didn't know how to lie.

"Because I jerked off earlier." He says as he is happy to have come up with that excuse, although it wasn't a lie, he had done it that very morning while waiting for the Detective to call him. He had been without sex for weeks and it was driving him painfully crazy.

"Ugh... I don't even know why I asked..." says Michael disgusted.

"Oh brother, if you knew about just some of the things that happened on this couch, masturbation would seem like the most innocent thing in this world." He says laughing casually and going back to his video game.

"Okay, too much info, I'm going for a walk." Michael says getting up quickly from that couch.

Lucifer laughs mischievously at having gotten that reaction from his brother, although now that he was gone, even video games were not able to distract him, so he decided to change his activity after his brother left.

A nap, that never hurt and the truth was that he felt a bit tired after all, he hadn't been sleeping too well lately. Nightmares about the rebellion had been waking him up in the middle of the night for a couple of days.

He didn't even bother to put on his pajamas, took off his suit and flopped onto the bed in boxers.

It didn't took long for him to fall asleep, but after what he thought was a long sleep, the urge to pee suddenly woke him up with a hand between his legs. Definitely the worst idea he had ever had, as he had forgotten that the first thing you have to do every morning when you wake up is to pee, but he had realized it too late.

He glanced at the alarm clock and saw that only forty minutes had passed, he thought about going back to sleep, but was afraid of wetting the bed in his sleep and lose the bet in the most humiliating way possible. So he decided to call Chloe, by now he would have left work and a little time alone at home did not seem like a bad idea, since with her time was flying by.

/ On the phone /

"Detective?" Lucifer asked still with his hand holding his penis unconsciously.

"Lucifer? I thought you could use some rest." Chloe says confused

"Yeah, well, I have rested and I feel much better already. Would you like me to go to your house and rent a movie on the way to see it together?" Lucifer says smiling without even realizing it, because he loved these kinds of plans with the Detective.

"Yes, of course, I really feel like it, but no porn movies, I know you, and Trixie is in her room doing homework, I don't want her to go out and see anything that she shouldn't see." Chloe says firmly, because it had happened before, and she knew her boyfriend very well.

"Of course not Detective, who do you take me for?" Lucifer says serious and hears Chloe's laugh on the other end of the phone.

"Okay, we'll see in about fifteen minutes" Chloe says hanging up the phone.

Lucifer got up to dress, feeling the weight of his bladder with every movement, but decided it was all psychological. He also remembered that Linda had recommended holding his urine every time he had to pee to strengthen his bladder, maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all.

He rented two movies from the video store, one of the action movies he loved to watch with Chloe, and a slightly rader one to watch in private when he was alone. He took the car and immediately arrived at Chloe's house, who kindly invited him to pass. She had made popcorn and opened a bottle of wine for the occasion, something that Lucifer loved, or at least the detail, since he liked less to drink right now.

They both sat on the coach, Lucifer placed his feet on the table and Chloe adopted the usual position of lying down placing her legs on Lucifer's. Normally Lucifer loved that, but the moment she pressed her foot on his bladder it made him twitch.

"Sorry! Did I hurt you?" Chloe said believing she had hit him in the groin.

"No, don't worry Detective, it was a reflection." Lucifer said placing his hand on his thigh to avoid grabbing onto something else as the movie began.

Lucifer soon got hold of the popcorn, as it was one of the things he was most grateful for being on earth, but popcorn makes him very thirsty, and before he knew it he had drunk two glasses of wine, which would soon cross his body to his bladder, and if he wasn't careful, to his pants.

Chloe had unconsciously started to play with her foot and Lucifer's pants, and it was obviously starting to have its effect. Without realizing it, Lucifer was completely erect, and his pants suddenly felt much tighter than before, forming a huge tent on his lap that Chloe was quick to notice.

"So you like this?" She said playing a little more with her feet. "Maybe we should forget about the movie and focus a little more on the creativity of throat games." She said as she unzipped Lucifer.

That comment made Lucifer's penis twitch in response, but as much as he wanted one of Chloe Decker's incredible blowjobs right now, he knew that in his state he wouldn't see the end of that story.

"Please, Detective, stop." He says blocking his groin with his hands and taking a quick look at the bathroom.

"What? Lucifer are you sick? When have you rejected something related to sex?" Chloe says very confused.

"I know Detective, it's just that... I'd rather wait until tonight to do things in it's finest." Lucifer says proud of how good that has come out of his mouth.

"You're right, I'm looking forward to tonight too. Let's go back to the movie then" she says smiling.

"How about we better take a walk and I buy you a nice dress for dinner tonight?" Lucifer said feeling pretty uncomfortable sitting there.

"Are you sure? You know you don't have to buy me anything do you?" She says understandingly.

"I know, but I want to." Lucifer says as he gets up from the couch placing his cock against the belt to make his still throbbing erection less visible, which was not even fully hard because of the urge to pee.

"Okay then" Chloe says picking up the bag and coat, noticing her boyfriend's discomfort. "Lucifer, don't you think you should go to the bathroom before we go?" She says smiling cute.

"What? What do you mean Detective?" Lucifer says a little nervous and flushed.

"Lucifer, I have an eight year old little girl, I know what a pee-pee dance is, and you are undoubtedly doing one. Why are you so embarrassed about this? I have already told you many times that is something completely normal" Chloe says feeling a bit sorry for the man, knowing that he was shy about peeing.

"It's not that Detective" though it was too. "It's just, it's supposed to be a secret." Lucifer says biting his tongue.

"You know that I'll end up finding out Lucifer, you can't lie, and I'm a really nice Detective." Says cute

"Fine... it turns out that my stupid brother Michael has challenged me to who can hold out the longest without peeing, and I refuse to lose." Lucifer says proudly. (Even though he was the one who suggested the bet without even realized it)

"Well, it's obvious that he won, why don't you go to the bathroom ten steps away from you and finish this nonsense before embarrassing yourself?" Chloe says feeling sorry for him.

"I'm not going to do that, I can hold on, come on, I'm the devil. Besides, surely Michael is about to lose already." He says hiding the pee dance much better than before.

"Okay wait, that's why you didn't want me to suck you off earlier?" She says with a small giggle.

"Honestly Detective? yes, right now I'm not sure if I can cum without end up peeing. And in other circumstances I would not care too much, but now there is much more at stake. And don't think I don't feel like it, because my balls hurt more than you could imagine" Lucifer says cupping his groin at the comment.

"All of this just because your stupid male pride?" Chloe says rolling her eyes.

"Exactly" He says picking up his jacket and going out with her to go buy a dress for her and a new suit for him.

At this point Michael, who had gone to the cinema to see a movie, was in a situation three times more complicated than when he left, having had a whole Coke at the cinema had not been a very smart move. As soon as the movie was over, he had to take a couple of minutes to be able to get up from the seat and walk upright without needing to grab his penis as he had been doing the entire movie.

He looked at the time and saw that there was only one hour left for the double date with Ella, shit, he hadn't thought about that, he couldn't go on the date like this, it would be too embarrassing, but he couldn't let his brother laugh again on his face. When they were little he always beat him at everything, partly because Lucifer didn't have a damaged shoulder, although before that happened, he never won either, he hated the way Lucifer gloated about it and reminded him whenever he could. This time he was definitely winning.

The walk to the penthouse was horrible, with every step he took, the accumulated urine hit his bladder, and every ten steps he was forced to grab himself in front of everyone, generating looks of displeasure. He had never been so embarrassed, if they hadn't suggested that stupid childish bet, right now he would have no problem walking away to an alley and relieving himself there, he had never done it, but that wouldn't stop him, there was always a first time for everything.

He knew very well that Lucifer had drunk more than him, and he hated the idea that he really had less control than his brother, he could endure, after all they were twins, their bodies were almost exactly the same, they couldn't be different on that, no, that wasn't fair.

Lucifer had bought Chloe a beautiful green dress and bought a very elegant gray three-piece suit for him. Right after, he had brought Chloe home to get ready and he had gone to his to do the same.

Now he was faced with the big problem, he had to shower, Lucifer was too meticulous to go on a date without doing it, but just thinking about all that water on his body, he did not believe himself capable of achieving it. The only solution he could think of was not very comfortable, rather humiliating, but he had no other option.

So he took off his clothes, and before taking the fastest shower of his life, he massaged his member a couple of times, enough times to get completely hard, he knew that at the end of the day his balls would be totally sore, but he also knew that being hard made peeing physically impossible, so it was the closest thing to a perfect plan that came to mind.

And it seemed to work, he got out of the shower with the towel around his waist, avoiding staring at the toilet or urinal, and went to the living room to get his outfit for the night. But just before he even got close to the couch, a wave of desperation hitted him and he had to lean on the bar counter, with one of his hands squeezing the member so hard it was painful, but it was the only thing that held the urine inside his body and not on the floor.

Just at that moment Michael entered the apartment and Lucifer did not have time to hide.

"Come on man, this is ridiculous, why don't we just quit? I've been dying for a piss for more than an hour, and it's my first date with Ella Luci." Michael says shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"So? you probably just say that because you know you're going to lose. You can go to the bathroom now, I'm not stopping you, but that's the equivalent of losing, like always little brother." Lucifer says somewhat nervously, waiting for the wave of despair to pass. 

"Come on, you're the one who looks like he's about to pee himself Lucifer." He says laughing although not in a much better position.

The despair dissipates and Lucifer straightens up again and goes for his suit. "I'm fine, I could last all day if necessary." Lucifer says, taking off his towel shamelessly, staying naked while putting on the suit piece by piece.

Michael curses to himself and goes to look for his suit, he thought to use one of Lucifer's as he had said today, but there was a new one on the bed with a little note that said "a little gift, so you can impress your lady" with Lucifer's handwriting.

Sometimes they could be a cocoon to each other, but in reality they were still brothers, twins, which is even closer. The gesture would have made Michael smile if it hadn't been for the urge to pee and because it was (largely) his brother's fault.

Michael had put on the suit, it was a little more his style than Lucifer's, a black two-piece suit and tie, and a plain white shirt. He finished grooming himself (even cutting his hair a bit) and appeared in the living room, where Lucifer was sitting cross-legged, feeling the same regret as his brother about wearing a belt.

"I don't usually say this, and I might not do it again, but you look good Mickey." Lucifer says smiling.

"Don't call me that please, hey, can I ask you a question?" Michael says a little nervous, and not just because he was about to explode.

"Go ahead, the first one is free." Lucifer says moving the glass of whiskey in his hand that he knew he was not going to drink, for safety.

"Do you think I'm handsome?" Michael said a little crestfallen.

"Well, I wouldn't have a threesome with you, because of all that incest and other things, but hey, I'm not going to say you're ugly either, after all and ignoring the scar, you have the same face as I do, and it's obvious that I am pretty damn handsome" Lucifer says as a strange compliment. "But why are you asking me this now? You're not going to get sentimental, are you?" Lucifer says a little lost.

"Thanks, I guess, it's just... I don't know, the scar, do you think it will scare Ella?" Michael says touching his face with pity.

"Yeah... well, I'm sorry about that brother, but Ella's already seen you a thousand times, and it's always been with the scar." Lucifer says to comfort him

"Yeah, maybe it doesn't matter, but we were just friends then, and now that may change." Michael says feeling a bit low.

Lucifer gets up slowly, careful not to agitate his painful bladder too much, and walks over to Michael, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It'll be fine, trust me." Lucifer says kindly for the first time in a long time.

Lucifer and Michael go to the garage and get in the car to go pick up the girls. Both very desperate right now, and Lucifer regretting now choosing such a light outfit.

"From 1 to 10, how fucked up would you say you are?" Michael says carefully putting on the belt, finally opting not to put it on, preferring to pay a fine, Lucifer did the same.

"I'm not going to play that game, I'm going to say a number and you are going to say one less." Michael says sulkily.

"A strong 8." (About to hit 9) Lucifer says starting the car on the way to pick up the girls, the movement makes both brothers squirm in the seat.

"8 too, but going up." Michael says with his hand in his pocket, for obvious reasons.

Lucifer feels a shiver down his spine when hearing his brother confirm how desperate he was and put up the speed to arrive as soon as possible.

A couple of streets later both brothers arrive at Chloe's house, where she waits in the beautiful green dress that Lucifer had bought for her, while Ella wears a red dress that Chloe had lent her. Lucifer had offered to bought her one as well, but she had kindly refused, as that would probably make Michael feel a little bad, since he couldn't afford that.

Both brothers shared chivalry, and the thought of getting out of the car and opening the door for the ladies had crossed their minds at the same time, but Lucifer was forced not to.

As soon as he rose from the seat, he could feel his penis screaming for release, giving him the feeling that a new wave of desperation was about to come that he would not be able to control if he stands up, so although it bothered him a lot, he had to remain seated.

Chloe knew Lucifer, knew that he didn't normally have a very large bladder, and that by now he had to be deadly desperate. In the past she had already had to stop on the side of the road for the devil to relieve himself being much less desperate than now. It was a miracle that he still hadn't lost control and wet his pants. So it didn't bother her the fact that Lucifer didn't open the door for her, she knew it was because he really couldn't.

Michael was very stubborn and had decided to get up anyway, although the movement had unconsciously made his hand go to his crotch, luckily it was dark and he hoped Ella hadn't noticed. Lucifer, on the other hand, had done it and he couldn't help but laugh, although carefully, he wasn't exactly in his best shape right now.

Michael quickly separated the hand with which he was squeezing his cock and kindly opened the door for Ella, who smiled very cute at the gesture of her partner. Michael returned to his front seat and taking advantage of the fact that they couldn't see him, he rested his hand on his groin once more, for safety.

/In the restaurant/

Lucifer did not even know how he had gotten to the table without showing signs of despair or losing control, although fortunately for him, this would end soon, since it seemed that Michael was in the same situation, he could notice how one of his hands was still resting discreetly on his lap, trying not to clutch in front of Ella, who looked very cheerful, what made Michael's heart melt.

Lucifer couldn't help but move his leg up and down under the table, something Chloe had noticed and was trying to soothe by placing her hand on his lap. Normally that would lift the devil's mood (and more than just his mood), but with the pain of his blue balls from all day of frustration, and a full bladder, it was impossible for him to get even a half boner now.

Lucifer was carefully trying to cross his legs because he urgently needed to clench his crotch, so Chloe decided to intervene by whispering into her partner's ear. "Lucifer go to the bathroom, there is no point in continuing with all this, you are going to make yourself sick." Chloe says worried when she realizes that the last time Lucifer have gone to the bathroom had been at her house that morning, that was not healthy even for a regular human.

"I can't, I have to win at all costs, you wouldn't understand." Lucifer says about to start sweating.

"Come on, look at Michael, don't you feel sorry for him? He's about to cry for the love of God, he likes Ella and you're going to ruin him for some stupid sibling shit I don't even want to be a part of." She says going back to her plate.

About ten minutes later, Lucifer made the worst possible move without realizing it. Unconsciously he picked up his glass and took a long swallow from his wine glass. When he realized what he had just done it was too late, he had already swallowed it. And as if that was what he needed to break his limit, a small stream came out of his penis creating a small dot the size of a coin on his stupid gray pants, too fast to be able to avoid it.

He checked the damage and tried to find an excuse to avoid peeing himself right there. Until he decided he had found the perfect idea. He texted Linda asking her to call him on the phone, answered and got up quickly without even knowing how, heading for the toilets. "Excuse me, I have to answer." Lucifer said running towards the bathrooms.

As soon as he entered, he quickly struggled with the belt, which he had almost unfastened on the way, and a couple of drops went into his boxers before he managed to aim at the urinal. It felt almost better than an orgasm, and the sound he made as he finally let go sounded kinda like one. He had never gone that hard or gone for so long, and it didn't look like it was going to end anytime soon, his eyes even got a bit wet with relief.

"Lucifer?" Chloe said from the other side of the door as she was heading herself to the lady's room.

"Here" He said unconsciously regretting at the moment, he should stayed quiet.

"Are you peeing?" Chloe says a little nervous in case the reason he ran away like that was another embarrassing situation a bit more wet.

"No" Lucifer says trying with all his might to cut off the jet to no avail.

"Lucifer, I can hear you peeing." Chloe says with a cute smile on her face, a little relieved that he had made it to the men's room on time.

"Shit, I can't stop it, please don't tell my brother." Lucifer says embarrassed, still going.

"Lucifer, you know you can't do that, you have to accept it, your brother has beaten you. Okay, it's something that happens, for the love of God Lucifer, people pee, and everyone's capacity is different" Chloe says trying to make him see the light.

"No! It's not fair! I've had a lot more to drink than he has, plus I haven't done it for a long time, please Detective, don't tell him." Lucifer says almost begging as he finally feels the last drops hit the urinal.

He shakes it off, tucks it into his pants, and inspects the damage. There was a patch the size of a coin on the front of his pants and a couple of small splatters on one of his thighs. "Is too much visible?" Lucifer says worriedly trying to dry himself with the hand dryer. "A little bit, but if we get out of the bathroom together and knowing you, everyone will think it's something else." Chloe says laughing mockingly. "I better pull down my shirt a bit" He says a little annoyed and coming back to the table.

"Where did you go?" Naive Michael says, having barely touched his food, he had even taken away his appetite. But sadly, he was very thirsty, as he hadn't had a drink since that afternoon at the movies.

Lucifer raises an eyebrow and smirks wickedly, causing Michael to reply in disgust.

Ella was having a better time than she thought with Michael, he was nothing like Lucifer in some ways, and she liked that, since it made her forget that he was physically the same as his best friend.

She even decided to place her hand on Michael's thigh in a cute suggestive way. She caught him off guard and gave a small bounce, opening his mouth at the risk of losing it. She was surprised and felt a little bad, although she attributed his reaction to something much more tender.

Michael had already crossed his legs, he could literally notice how the tip of his penis was a bit wet, not like a full leak, but very close to one, even his kidneys hurt from having endured so much.

Lucifer and Michael head to pay.

"How is it possible?" Michael says with his hand gripping his groin again so tightly that it was starting to hurt.

"Possible what?" Lucifer says confused.

"That you take it so well! A couple of hours ago I saw how you almost lost it in the penthouse, even I was about to wet the seat of that table five minutes ago. I lied, I don't have as much stamina as I told you, you were right, you won. I'm going to the bathroom now" Michael says bent forward.

"Okay, but wait to get to the Lux at least, the girls are waiting for us, can you do it little brother?" Lucifer says with a little satisfaction in his voice. He loved feeling like the older brother, even though he wasn't.

/Outside the restaurant./

"Chloe, can I ask you something?" Ella says a bit worried.

"Yeah sure, is it about Michael? Didn't you like it?" Chloe says sadly, since she knew that Michael was a good boy after all.

"Yeah, I mean no, I like him, or so I think, but... do you know if... I mean, Michael is still a virgin?" Ella says blushing because of what she just asked.

"I'm not really sure, but even tough it's surprising that at his age he might be, I've heard Lucifer make a couple of jokes about it a couple of times, and now that you mention it, it makes perfect sense." Chloe says a little surprised.

"Poor thing, now I understand why he was so nervous and startled when I tried to touch him." Ella says feeling a little bad for the southpaw.

Chloe nearly choked and remembers that the reason Michael had done that was totally unrelated to that topic. She felt terrible for the boy and wanted to tell both him and Ella, but she had made a promise to Lucifer, and after all, he was her boyfriend, not Michael.

Lucifer and Michael leave the restaurant and Michael kisses Ella's hand as he opens the car door for her again. This time Lucifer does the same with Chloe, but just before they head home...

"Looks like you have chemistry with Miss Lopez." Lucifer says smiling at Michael trying to make only him hear him.

"Do you think so?" Michael says somewhat nervous, wanting him to go out of there to get to the penthouse or the Lux and run to the bathroom to pee once and for all.

"Yes silly, maybe at the end, you may make yourself a man before reaching another eon." He laughs, tickling Michael like he used to when they were little, to tease him. Forgetting about how desperate his brother was, now that he was fine.

That was not a good move.

A wave of despair hits Michael's bladder and that's it, he knows that's the end, he feels his boxers getting wet little by little, he has to do something right now. Then he sees it, he knows that it is the only option and he does not have much time, he has managed to stop the leak but he has a few seconds until it starts again.

"I can't take it anymore, I'm sorry." Michael says getting out of the car as fast as he can, causing Ella to be surprised, and Chloe to feel sorry for him. Everyone gets out of the car to see if he's okay.

Before they can even get out of the car, the unmistakable sound of pee hitting the ground in the middle of the night along with a sigh of relief reaches the ears of the three, who stand by the car, while Lucifer just can't avoid laughing, so much that he even feel like he could pee again without any doubt.

Chloe punches her boyfriend, who was now being a jerk, on his arm.

Michael was now with his eyes closed, still pissing heavily on the ground, and maybe a little on his shoes, though now he could only worry about the wish of his father killing him as soon as he was done.

After a minute and a half, the stream finally weakens and after a couple of shakes, he tucks it back into his pants, so afraid to turn around and see how Ella had left because he was disgusting.

Michael turns crestfallen without being able to look Ella in the face.

"Poor boy..." says Ella coming to hug a puzzled Michael.

"Why? I'm disgusting..." Michael says sheepishly.

"Yeah well, that hasn't been the most hygienic thing in the world, but you are not the first boy I see urinate in an alley, sometimes it happens, we are human." Ella says understandingly looking Michael in the eyes.

"So, you won't leave me?" Michael says a bit sad.

"Of course not silly, Chloe has told me everything, I know how sibling rivalry works, and I can't imagine between twin boys, I'm not scares of a little pee. Although next time, just tell me, okay?" She says looking at him in a melting tender way.

"I guess you have won brother, you are stronger than me." Michael says resignedly.

Lucifer was still laughing at the situation, about to talk, but Chloe stops him.

"That is not true, it is not, Lucifer went to the bathroom while we were in the restaurant, you have actually won this thing, but to me you both lost, because you guys are idiots for having reached this extreme. Michael, your brother has gone to the bathroom because he was about to pee his pants, and you just did it in a parking lot alley. Enough of all that stupid rivalry. Apologize right now." Chloe says acting a little motherly.

"Traitor..." Lucifer says angrily.

"Lucifer" says Chloe serious, with a look that threatened to leave a poor devil sexless tonight.

"Ok, I guess I'm sorry, this was a stupid game..." Lucifer says in a low voice offering his hand to shake it to his brother.

"I'm sorry too, this was my idea too, although... I shouldn't..." says Michael pushing away the hand that he had just touched his penis to pee minutes ago.

"Yes, better not..." Lucifer says somewhat disgusted.

"But then I have won." Michael says smiling.

"You're the one who pissed on the ground of a parking lot in front of his friends, I wouldn't consider it a victory." Lucifer says quickly, causing Michael to turn red again.

"Have you cheated while your brother was having a hard time? Luci!" Ella says angrily giving Lucifer an unexpected kick in the groin that makes him fall to the ground on his knees, bringing his hands to the affected area. "Bloody hell Lopez!"

Chloe's jaw drops trying not to laugh, but believing it to be fair.

Lucifer was still on the ground, and when he finally managed to get up "oh my god! I think they have gone up to my stomach, I'm gonna throw up." He says gagging managing to get up again.

Chloe knowing that he had been with sore balls all day from the blue balls thing "don't exaggerate honey" she says to tease him a little, then at home she would give him a nice reward.

"After this crazy night... would you be fine if I invite you to a new one, you and I alone a little more romantic? If you don't want to, nothing happens either." Says Michael in a cute way.

She drops her purse and kisses Michael in a beautiful way that he will certainly never forget. "Does that answer your question?" She says smiling tenderly and stealing another beautiful smile from the angel.

They all pick up their things and prepare to go home, but just before getting in the car, Michael punches his brother in the groin too as a little revenge, who falls to the ground again letting out a painful guttural sound "Fair enough little bother" Lucifer says while deciding if it is better to get in the car or stay and die right there, not sure if he could stand up without throwing up now. Thankfully his beloved detective ends up helping him to get in the car as they all head home happily, some of them better than others.

The end.


End file.
